supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Charlie Bradbury
'Charlene "Charlie" Bradbury '''ist eine Hackerin und teilzeit Jägerin. Sie half Dean und Sam dabei herauszufinden, was Dick Roman suchte. Ursprünglich arbeitete sie als IT-Managerin in Richard Roman Enterprises und Dick gab ihr den Befehl Frank Devereaux' Festplatte zu Hacken. Dick hatte vor sie am Leben zu lassen, da sie dieses gewisse etwas hatte, was Leviathane nicht Kopieren konnten. Persönlichkeit Charlie hat eine Vorliebe für Electropop und Linke Politik und ist eine begeisterte Gamerin. Ihre Lieblingsbücher und Fernsehserien sind ''Game of Thrones,'' Herr der Ringe und ''Harry Potter. ''Noch dazu ist sie ein ''Star Wars ''Fan. Sie beschreibt sich selbst als "völlig besessen" und sehr intelligent. Sie scheint auch Probleme mit Autoritäten zu haben und hackt sich deswegen immer wieder in Websides. Charlie ist ähnlich wie Dean gut im flirten. Obwohl sie intelligent ist und sehr an der Welt des Übernatürlichen interessiert zu sein scheint, ist sie leicht eingeschüchtert, wenn sie mit Gegnern konfrontiert wird. Doch in der Regel gelingt es ihr ihre Ängste zu überwinden, um zu tun, was richtig oder notwendig ist. Sie benutzt auch häufig Redewendungen, die die Jugend von heute sagt, was ziemlich ungewöhnlich ist, da in ''Supernatural ''beinahe keiner der Charaktere in einem jugendlichen Ton spricht. Sie hat eine geschwisterähnliche Beziehung zu den Brüdern. Beispielsweise ist Dean ihr gegenüber genauso überfürsorglich wie zu Sam. Noch dazu hängt sie mit Sam und Dean auch nur so zum Spaß herum, was sehr seltsam ist, da Sam und Dean mit ihren Freunden beinahe nur "geschäftliche" Dinge tun und nur so zwischendurch Spaß haben. Geschichte Staffel 7 thumb|left|252px|Dick stellt Charlie ein Charlie ist eine Mitarbeiterin bei Richard Roman Enterprises. Während ihrer Freizeit nutzt sie ihre Fähigkeiten als Hackerin um Spenden an Wohltätigkeitsorganisationen in den Namen von großen Untenehmen zu machen. Dick Roman bewundert ihr technisches können und sucht sie aus, um damit sie sich in Frank Deveraux Festplatte hacken kann. Sie beendet die Arbeit in weniger als 24 Stunden. Als sie aus neugier eine Datei anklickt auf der Geheime information von Dicks Firma enthalten sind, endeckt sie alle Franks gesammeltes Wissen über Leviathane. Sie glaubt jedoch kein Wort von dem was dort steht und hält Frank für einen Geisterkranken, bis sie sieht wie ihr Vorgesetzter Pete von einem Leviathan gefressen wird. Entschlossen die Stadt zu verlassen geht sie nach Hause um ihre Sachen zu packen, wobei sie auf Sam und Dean trifft. Diese überzeugen sie davon, dass sie keine Leviathane sind und bitten Charlie um Hilfe. Sie wollen von Charlie, das sie Dicks Emails liest, damit sie herausfinden können, was Dick mit all seinen archäologischen ausgrabungen bezwecken will. Charlie nimmt fast all ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und geht zur Firma zurück. Sie flirtet sich ihren weg an der Männlichen Wache vorbei - trotzt der Tatsache der dass sie Lesbisch ist - und gelangt an Dicks Computer. Sie entdeckt beim Lesen der Emails, das was auch immer Dick bei den Ausgrabungen gefunden hat, es am Nächsten Morgen in Amerika, beim Flughafen ankommen wird. Sam und Dean, die sich als Arbeiter am Flughafen verkleiden, schmuggeln das Paket weg und hinterlassen eine, in identischer Verpackung gehüllten Borax Bombe. Charlie schafft es fast aus dem Gebäude, doch Dick erkennt was sie getan hat und sperrt das Gebäude unten ab. Mit Hilfe von Bobbys Geist entkommt sie, obwohl sie sich dabei den Arm bricht. Am Ende flieht sie und verspricht wieder einen neuen Namen anzunehmen und unterzutauchen. Beim Abschied bittet sie die Jungs, sie niemals wieder zu kontaktieren. Staffel 8 Nachdem Richard Roman Enterprises dicht gemacht hat, kehrt Charlie wieder zum Alltagsleben zurück. Sie führt ein Jahrlang ein normales Leben bis sie immer beliebter im Live-Action-Rollespiel "Das Land von Moondor" wird und letztendlich sogar Königin des Spiels wird. Alles läuft gut, bis zwei ihrer "Untertanen" verschwinden und dann von der Polizei Tod aufgefunden werden. Die Art und Weise wie die Leichen verunstaltet worden sind, weckt das Interesse von Sam und Dean. So kommt es, das die Jungs den Fall näher untersuchen und dabei auf Charlie treffen. Die Winchesters bitten sie um Hilfe und wiederwilligt geht Charlie darauf ein. thumb|left|260px|Charlie und die Fee GildaSchließlich endecken sie, dass die Fee Gilda diese Morde begeht, da sie an dem LARPer Gerry gebunden ist, der sie verhext hat. Mit Hilfe der Winchesters kann Charlie Garrys Zauberbuch vernichten und befreit somit Gilda, damit sie nicht mehr gezwungen ist, noch mehr unschuldiege Menschen zu töten. thumb|200px|Charlie und der DschinnWochen Später findet Charlie züfallig einen Fall für Sam und Dean. Charlie hilft dabei Dr.O 'Brien in der Leichenhalle abzulenken, während Dean und Sam sich die Leiche des Opfers ansehen. Die Jungs finden heraus, dass das Opfer von Dschinns angegriffen worden sind. Derweil wird Charlie von einem der Dschinns entführt, kurz nachdem sie Geld für die Koma Patientin Gertrude Middelton gab. Der Dschinn versetzt Charlie in eine Traum-Welt. Später wird sie von Dean und Sam gefunden. Die Jungs schaffen es den Dschinn unschädlich zu machen und Dean dringt mit Hilfe der Afrikanischen Traumwurzel in Charlies Traum ein um sie aufzuwecken. Dean findet sich in Charlies Traumwelt wieder, dass einem Zombie-Survival-Horror-Game nachempfunden ist. Dort stellt sich heraus, dass die Koma Patientin Charlies Mutter ist. Dean sagt ihr sie müsse ihre Mutter loslassen um die Traumwelt zu verlassen. Schweren Herzens akzeptiert Charlie die Bedingungen und schafft es endlich aufzuwachen. Charlie liest ihrer Mutter ein letztesmal ''Der Herr der Ringe ''vor und lässt sie dann endlich gehen. Nachdem sie sich von Sam verabschiedet hatte, sagte sie zu Dean dass sie ihn lieben würde. Dean antwortet darauf nur: "Ich weiß." Auftritte *Staffel 7 **Verblendung, Verliese und Drachen'' **''Das Überleben der Stärkeren'' (nur erwähnt) *Staffel 8 **''Blutiges Spiel'' **''Pac-Man Fever'' *Staffel 9 **''Pyjamaparty'' *Staffel 10 **''There's No Place Like Home'' Trivia *Ihr richtiger Name ist Celeste Middleton. * Sie hat eine enge Beziehung zu den Winchesters. Dean bezeichnet sie scherzhaft als "Sie ist wie die kleine Schwester die ich nie haben wollte ". *Sie ist 28 jahre alt. Das erfährt man aus der Folge Pac-Man Fever, als sie erzählt, dass sie mit 12 einen Autounfall erlebte und 16 Jahre lang Geld für eine Gesundheitsunterstützung für ihre Mutter spendet. *Sie ist ein begeisterter Fan von Science-Fiction und Fantasy. *Sie ist die vierte in der Serie und zweite weibliche Charakter, welcher den den Namen " Charlie " hat. *Charlie erzählt, sie war bei einem Kongress Topeka, Kansas. Der Kampf zwischen Michael und Luzifer fand zwischen dor und Lawrence statt. *In Pac-Man Fever offenbart sich, dass sie eine gute Schützin ist. Bei einem Testschuss schaffte sie 2 Schüsse in den Kopf. Es ist unbekannt, woher sie dass gelernt hat. *In Pyjamaparty erzählt sie davon, dass sei mal einen Teenager-Vampir jagte. Die könnte ein Hinweis auf Felicia Day's frühere Rolle als Vampirjäger in Buffy: Im Bann der Dämonen sein. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 07 Kategorie:Lebendig Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 08 Kategorie:Jäger Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 09 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 10